Wentworth Season Five: A Queen Will Rise, Episode 3
by eragona1
Summary: Wentworth: Season Five, Episode 3. From the Mind of Aunty Liz. Elizabeth Ragona (Facebook #AuntyLizWW) Rated M. This is a fan-fiction story that takes place after the events in Season Four, and after my other stories for Season Five, Episode 1 and Episode 2. This is NOT an official story from the makers of Wentworth.
1. Chapter 1

From the mind of Aunty Liz:

Wentworth Season Five: A Queen Will Rise  
A fan-fiction story by Elizabeth Ragona # AuntyLizWW .

Episode 3

S5E3: Scene 1

Vera, Bridget and most of the Wentworth guards who were available were gathered in Vera's office crowded around the television. The air was electric with excitement as they watched and waited with the reporters on the courthouse steps for the announcement from the District Prosecutor. After several minutes, the large doors opened and a crowd pushed through, led by the sharply dressed, middle-aged man. He walked up to a podium filled with microphones from every national TV and radio station and raised his hands to quiet the shouting reporters.

"This afternoon, in lieu of continuing the trial, the Office of the District Prosecutor and the lead counsel for Joan Ferguson reached a bargain. Miss Ferguson plead "no contest" to the offense of conspiracy to commit murder and will serve 10 to 20 years in prison."

Cheers and applause erupted from the crowd of officers.

"For her plea of no contest, Judge Hamilton has agreed to her request to remain in Victoria to be near her family. We believe justice has been served here today. Thank you all for your time." The lawyer walked away from the podium and was followed by reporters shouting questions at him.

The guards simply stared at the television until someone hit the remote and turned it off. Vera's reflection was visible in the dark screen and Bridget saw the brief look of terror just before the governor's stern mask was replaced.

A voice from the edge of the room asked what many wondered. "What does that mean? If she's staying in Victoria, does that mean she's coming back here?"

The officers all began asking her questions at the same time and she had to shout over them. A sharp whistle from Bridget halted their shouting.

Vera shot a grateful look toward Bridget. "Thank you." She turned to address the guards. "I want to thank each and every one of you. Your control and diligence over these last three weeks has been instrumental in ensuring that Joan Ferguson went to trial today."

Several guards started to ask questions and she raised her hands to quiet them.

"I.." She had to wait for the guards to stop talking. "I was not consulted during the negotiations. I am just as surprised as you are. As we are the only maximum security women's prison in Victoria it is safe to assume that she will serve her sentence here. We will continue to operate this prison with the same discipline and diligence that I have come to expect from each of you."

She heard a few of the guards grumbling but a stern look from Will silenced them.

She turned to the dark-haired guard who had adopted the role of her assistant. "Miss Webb, let's make the necessary preparations as she will probably arrive after the dinner session; we'll put her in protection for as long as required to allow the other prisoners the time to assimilate this information." The serious officer nodded and left to prepare the paperwork and gather the standard basket of prison-issued property, which included two teal sweat suits. "Oh, Miss Webb, please have Mr. Ford bring Allie Novak to me."

Vera addressed the remaining guards. "Thank you everyone. Please check the updated roster and reassignments in the morning. And whoever has left their lunch in their locker for the last three days, please remove it before we have to call Hazmat. That will be all. Thank you." She stood and pulled down her jacket and waited as the guards filed out. She waved for Will to remain and Bridget stopped at the door and turned expectantly toward the governor.

"I'm going to lunch. Can I bring anything back for you?"

Vera thought for a moment and smiled at her. "Yes, I'll have the special. Thank you." Bridget flashed the biggest smile she could manage and practically ran out of the prison. Vera smiled at watching her best friend's joy. Their plan had worked. Joan Ferguson was going to be in jail for a very long time.

"You wanted to talk to me, Governor?"

"Oh fuck," was all Vera could think. "How am I going to explain all of this to him?" She turned to look at him and pointed to the chair across the desk from her. "Yes, Will. Please have a seat. We need to talk."  
***********************

Allie was lying on the couch in H1 reading her favorite Harry Potter book for the umpteenth time while Officer Ford sat outside of H1. She only barely noticed the burly, bald, red-bearded guard assigned as her protector any more. He usually just stood or sat outside the suite scowling at anyone who attempted to enter.

At first his presence felt like another layer of freedom removed by the prison but when she noticed that it also kept Tina away from her, she felt grateful. The shaking in her hands and legs had decreased but every now and then the cravings would build up and she would become restless and begin pacing the suite. Whenever he saw her getting shaky, he would stay late and sit outside the gate and they would talk through the night.

He didn't pay much attention to the dark, curly haired prisoner that walked down the hall toward him. This was the usual time that she went to the medical unit for her physical therapy.

"Hey, Mr. Ford."

"Gibson. How's it going?"

"It's getting better." She rotated her arm to show him the range of motion but stopped and grabbed his arm in pain.

"Oh. Hold on. Just relax. Don't tighten up. Breathe." He kept up his encouragement until the pain faded and she was able straighten up. "You good?" he asked, concerned.

Gibson nodded. "Yeah. Damn, that hurt. I guess I still need those sessions."

He nodded. "Too right. Get on with ya. Ask her to ice you down first today; it'll be easier to do those stretches."

"Thanks. I'll do that." She smiled and waved at him as she continued down the hall.

Allie didn't notice the women entering the H1 suite ten minutes later. She had nodded off and the hardbound book was resting on her chest. It wasn't until she felt the hands grabbing hair and pulling her off the couch that all of the alarms in her body went off and she began wildly kicking and flailing. She was blinded when a cloth was tightened over her eyes and it only caused her to struggle and scream more.

"Hold her tighter," she heard the accented voice speak and felt hands pull her chin and stuff another cloth in her mouth to muffle her screams. Hands dragged her into a cell and began to beat her.

"Okay. Enough." The voice ordered. "You pay tax. Everyone pay tax. No refuse anymore. Now you pay 30%. If you no pay, then we come back and it go up to 50%. You understand." Allie nodded. "You have until dinnertime." Someone slammed her head into the wall and she blacked out.

Officer Webb knew something was wrong when she saw PJ's body slumped in the chair and she ran down the rest of the hall toward him. She lifted his head and checked his pulse. It was light but it was there. She pulled the radio off her belt.

"Code Black! Officer needs assistance. We have a medical emergency in H1." The alarm sounded throughout the corridor. She flagged another officer to stay with PJ so she could check out the cells. She found Allie lying on the bed, blood coming from her nose and ears. "Send another gurney!" She shouted into the radio. "Prisoner needs assistance in H1 also." Anyone near a guard heard the call come over the radio and, instantly, four prisoners, a governor and a deputy governor began running toward H1.  
**********************

"Allie? Allie?" the voice broke as it called her name. "Allie, wake up. Can you hear me?" Trembling hands caressed her cheek.

The voice called to her through the darkness in her mind. Slowly, like rising through quicksand, she pushed herself into consciousness.

"Allie? Can you hear me? I'm here." Blue eyes fluttered open and looked into the worried-filled, brown eyes of her lover. "Hi, my Beautiful Girl. I'm here. I'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

**S5E3: Scene 2**

"Bea? You're here? Why? Wha…Oh." Allie started to sit up but the pain in her body and head was too overwhelming. "Shit. Did you get the license of that truck?"

"Did you? I'm going to kill the fucker who did this to you."

Allie recognized that the tone in Bea's voice was serious and tried to lighten the mood. "My hero," she said, reaching up to try to kiss her.

"No. I'm no hero. But I am pissed." Bea turned to look at the people around them. "You all were supposed to keep her safe because I wasn't here. We had an agreement and it was the only FUCKING thing I asked."

"Bea…" "We…" Vera and Bridget tried to calm her down.

"NO!"

"Bea," Allie said softly, taking her hands. "Bea, calm down before you get slotted. I just got you back."

"Fine." The anger slowly drained from Bea's body. "Can we have some time?"

Vera nodded at her. "Sure. We'll get you both some dinner." She signaled for Nurse Ratliff to handle that.

"Thanks," the both replied and then turned to each other and everyone else in the room was forgotten.

Bridget looked at the women and then the crowd around them. "Perhaps we should step out here and give them a chance to say hello." She shooed everyone out of the examination room and closed the door behind them.

Bridget looked at Vera and smiled. "Well that was a hell of a homecoming. I've never known anyone who wanted to get to prison faster." She turned and looked at the two women through the glass. "Do we know what happened yet?"

Vera shook her head. "No. Peta found PJ unconscious at his post and immediately called for assistance. Then she searched the cells in H1 and found Novak beaten, bleeding and unconscious. The cameras had been sprayed with shaving foam so we don't have any proof that it was anyone working for Stevens."

"And how's PJ?" Bridget asked.

"He's going to be okay. He has tested positive for a sedative but he'll be okay in a little while."

"Did the hall cameras show how he might have been given that?" Matthew Fletcher asked her.

Vera looked up at the tall guard and shook her head again. "There was a prisoner who went down that hall about an hour before Peta arrived; but PJ was fine for some time after she passed by."

Matt looked at Vera and after a moment a smile passed between them. "It's good to have you back," she said, trying to control her tumbling emotions.

"It's good to finally be back. Witness protection service isn't all it's cracked up to be. But I'm glad that I got to help keep Smith safe while we waited for the Freak to stand trial. Maybe she'll finally get what's coming to her."

A guard brought two dinner trays in and Matt took them from her. Vera opened the exam room door for him. "Well, Smith, I'm not sure if it's any better but here's your dinner."

"Thanks, Matt." He set the trays on a table next to the bed. "So, are you coming back now?" Bea asked him.

"I guess I will have to discuss that with the governor." He shrugged and smiled at Vera.

"By all means. Please stop by my office before you go." She hoped it sounded like a professional request. She turned to the two women sitting on the examination table. "Smith, Novak, I've got some things to take care of but I will check on you later."

"Okay." "Thanks, Miss Bennett." They replied as everyone started to leave again.

"Oh, Matt. I mean… Mr. Fletcher," Bea corrected herself. He turned looked at her curiously. "Thank you; for everything. I know you put your life in danger trying to protect me. I appreciate that."

"It was my pleasure, Bea…um… Smith." He laughed. "I guess we'll both have to get used to that. I guess things can go back to normal now."

"Sure," Bea nodded at him and smiled. "But you still owe me $12.65." They laughed and he assured her that she'd get it.

"Twelve dollars?" Vera asked him as they walked into the hallway.

"Nickel poker." He replied.

She looked at him aghast and stopped. "Were you letting her win?" He didn't stop to answer her. "Matt?" She had to run a bit to catch up to him and Bridget shook her head and laughed at the two friends and followed behind them.  
************************

Bea looked at Allie, the purple bruises on her face, the cut above her eye and the redness on her cheeks stood out against the beautiful woman's pale skin. She found bright blue eyes looking back at her and the anger melted away. The older woman smiled and thought to herself. "I'll deal with whoever did this later."

"How are you feeling?" Bea softly asked her lover.

"Hmmm. I'm sore but I don't think they broke anything."

"Are you going to tell me who did this to you?"

"Not right now. We have plenty of time to deal with that now that you're back. I just want to enjoy being here with you before we go back and have to explain to everyone that you're alive even though we had a funeral for you."

"You had a funeral?" Bea's eyebrows lifted in shock.

"I was so sad, missing you so much. Liz was worried and she and the girls insisted we have a ceremony. Mr. Jackson did a Maori funeral dance, and there were flowers. I kept mine; I didn't want to jinx you and I just couldn't bring myself to say that you were dead. So I kept it and put it in a book to dry."

Allie grimaced as Bea pulled her into a hug.

"Do you want something to help with the pain?"

"No, please," Allie pleaded. "I've managed to stay clean. Of course Kaz, Maxine and Mr. Ford haven't left me alone for one minute. But there have been moments when I'd have murdered someone for just a toke." Bea looked at her, understanding the cravings since she had to manage her own occasionally. "So, no, I'm good. I can manage without it."

"Do you want some dinner?" Bea looked at the cold trays. "There's beans and mixed veggies and something that looks like chicken."

"No. Can I just have you? Will you just lie here with me while we have the chance to be alone?"

Bea leaned down and kissed the blond woman. She'd had never felt so loved before; and she had never felt "in love" like this before. Being away from her lover had been rough. Every day she waited for word from Bridget about how Allie was doing and the psychologist would just say that she was managing as well as could be expected. Allie insisted on staying in H1 instead of H3 with her old crew and spent most of her time reading. At night, she slept in Bea's cell but refused to move anything. Since the governor was concerned for her safety, she didn't assign any work duties for the young prisoner and stationed Mr. Ford outside of the H1 suite. Allie's act had convinced everyone that Bea was dead and Bea felt bad that they had to lie to her friends. But it was all over now. Ferguson had basically confessed and now she'd spend a long time in jail; and she and Allie could get on with their lives.

Bea crawled into the bed beside Allie and the two women talked about the books they read, Bea told Allie about Matthew Fletcher and being in the witness protection service, and Allie told Bea about all of the things that had been going on in the prison.

After about an hour, the governor returned. "Are you ready, Smith?" Bea nodded and started getting up and Allie sat up as well. The two women looked at her and Vera raised a hand to stop her. "Um, I'm sorry, where are you going?"

Allie slowly climbed out of the bed and tried to stand on her own, swaying from the dizziness. "I'm coming too."

Vera and Bea both tried to argue with her but she put a hand up as she slipped into her sneakers.

"I'm coming. Bea's home. We're together. And no one is trying to kill us. I've spent my life waiting for her and I'm not letting her go again." She walked to the door using the bed and then the door sill to steady herself. "You coming?"  
*****************************

The walk was a familiar one for everyone. To go from the Processing unit to H1, you had to walk down the long corridor of offices and classrooms, past the corridor leading to J Block, and then past all the suites of H Block. The female inmates were preparing for the evening count and all the suites were filled with their residents. So as the group of prisoners and guards walked down the hall, it quickly took on the air of a triumphant march into Rome, with inmates and guards lining the halls.

Officer Webb and Ford took their positions on the edge of the group and Governor Bennett and Allie stood on each side of Bea. But as they walked a small shift happened and both Vera and Allie seemed to drift back and let Bea take the lead. That didn't work for Bea; she was no longer in this alone. And she reached back and pulled Allie up beside her as they walked the long corridor lined with both shocked friends and worried enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

S5E3: Scene 3

Linda Miles looked out of the office window and saw the procession walking down the hall. She pulled the radio off of her hip and called for Will.

"Jackson here," Will replied.

"Will, where are you?" she asked.

"I'm just finishing the evening equipment check and locking down the kitchen."

"You'd better get up here."

"Why? What's going on?"

"You'd better come to H Block. You're gonna want to see this."

"Roger that. I'll be there in five."

The procession had ended by the time Will got to H Block and met Linda. She walked him to H1 but the room was so crowded that he didn't see her at first. It wasn't until someone stepped to the side and opened a gap that he finally saw Bea alive, laughing, and surrounded by Allie and the women of H1 and H3. He couldn't move and just stood at the entrance with his arms crossed.

Shock and happiness quickly turned to anger when he realized what had happened and he stormed out of H Block in search of the governor. "That bitch," was his only thought.

Bea looked up as he walked away but he was out of sight before she could call out to him. She looked at Miss Miles, who just shrugged at her, and Bea put that on the list of things she was going to need to deal with on another day.

Someone handed her a cup and Allie leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Be careful. That's Snortz' brew. A couple of those will put you on your arse. Of course, I wouldn't mind that." Bea shot her a glance and Allie gave her a wink that made the older woman blush and shake her head.

Bea took a sip of the homebrew and felt the burn in her throat. Everyone, including Miss Miles, had a cup and when Bea raised her eyebrow at Liz, she grinned and showed her that it was just tea.

"Hey, Mini Me!" Boomer shouted at Big M. "Drag out the Monte Carlo's. We're havin' a party!"

Bea laughed as the two of them proceeded to have a contest to see who could balance the most cookies on their forehead. And when Boomer stumbled into Big M, she pushed Boomer back and they started a friendly tussle that ended when Snortz made another pass with the kettle of homebrewed "tea." Bea laughed at the sight of Boomer holding Big M, who really wasn't all that big, in a headlock while the pink-headed bouncer filled both of their cups.

Miss Miles turned to Bea and raised the paper cup in salute. "Welcome home, Bea. It's good to have you back." Then she downed the strong homebrew and decided it was time to call it a night before the kettle made too many rounds and the women would all be worthless tomorrow. "Five more minutes, ladies."

A hand on her arm made Bea turn and she found herself looking into Kaz' powder blue eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay," Kaz said quietly. The sincerity in her voice matched the tender look in her eyes, and Bea had to choke back her emotions. Then the look on Kaz' face shifted and a hardness came over her. "Next time you want to take her out, let me know. We'll do it together."

Bea wondered why the change of heart, but when Allie put her head on Bea's shoulder and Kaz smiled tenderly at her; she understood. Allie was the bridge between them.

"Hey, Mama," Allie stopped Kaz as she started to walk away and put her arms around the woman who had saved her life more times than she could count. She leaned in and gave her a soft kiss and a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

Kaz turned and left, hoping that no one saw the tears welling in her eyes. Bea looked at Maxine and an understanding passed between them. They didn't have to see Kaz' tears to understand how much she loved Allie.

The other women of the Red Right Hand casually followed Kaz out and Linda Miles thought to herself, "So this is what it's like herding cats," as she shooed them back to their own cells and locked the gate on the H1 Suite.

The silence was serene as Bea looked around the table at the women who had become her family. Liz smiled at her and let out a little laugh that revealed her joy at having Bea home and healthy.

Boomer stopped playing with a string of licorice and looked over at Bea, feeling certain about her purpose for the first time in many weeks. Siding with Sonia, no matter how much she promised to help Maxie, felt too much like betraying Bea's memory. But Bea was back and Boomer knew who her Top Dog was.

Bea looked at Doreen and wondered what she'd see in her eyes: hate, distrust, or commitment to Bea, to the family? She found what looked like wonder. Doreen remembered her grandmother telling her stories of ancient Aboriginal goddesses who went into the underground every night and came out again in the daylight. Bea had either died or nearly died four times since she came to Wentworth. And no matter how many times Bea descended into the darkness of death, she always returned. She knew Bea wasn't a goddess but it certainly made her grandmother's stories seem more plausible.

Bea's eyes continued around the table to Maxine, who was so pale that she was actually a peculiar shade of gray-white. She was wearing a headwrap to cover her bald head, and two sweatshirts because she couldn't get warm. Bea had learned that Maxine had finished her chemo and radiation; and they were waiting on test results to see if there was still any sign of cancer cells in her system. Maxine had been at the cancer center today for her tests and Bea could tell that she was tired and need to go back to bed.

She rose and helped Maxine to her cell, feeling like two old comrades who had both just fought perilous battles for their lives. She helped Maxine into bed and covered her with the stack of blankets. Bea tenderly touched Maxine's cheek and smiled at her. Allie might be the love of her life, but Maxine was her dearest and most loyal friend and the only person she felt she needed to apologize to.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth and that I wasn't really dead."

"You know, I don't think I believed it anyway."

"Oh? Why not?" Bea was curious.

"I used to do make-up for a mortician. I've seen human ashes. The ashes in the urn…"

Bea cut her off. "Is that what that awful red thing is on top of the refrigerator?! My urn?"

Maxine laughed. "Yes. But it has a wonderful scent like a wood stove. Those aren't human ashes in there." Bea shook her head and laughed with Maxie as she tucked her in. Then she rose and turned out the light as she left.

As Bea walked out into the community space of their suite, the other women told her good night or waved and closed their doors, leaving Bea and Allie alone in the center of the room. There was a strange, peaceful silence as the two women walked toward each other and held each other in a long embrace.

"Bea?" Allie whispered into Bea's neck, sending ripples of energy through the older woman's body.

"Hmm?"

"Your cell or mine?"


	4. Chapter 4

S5E3: Scene 4

Joan Ferguson was so still on the bench in the back of the transport van that the chains around her feet and wrists didn't even rattle. She knew that the inside of the transport van was filled with bodily fluids and the insides of prisoners' regurgitated stomachs and it made her furious that she had to be surrounded by this filth. Fear made people weak and weak people couldn't control themselves. And except for the few times that Joan had let her guard down or let someone in, she was always in control.

She didn't have anything to be afraid of anymore. Bea Smith was dead, Jake Stewart wouldn't be alive for much longer, Matthew Fletcher was off fucking sheep in Tasmania, and she was on the way back to HER prison. She still had her guards and she still had Derek Channing; she'd be running that prison within the week, and it didn't matter that it was from the inside.

She had been brought to Wentworth with one mission: to correct these damaged women. Whether she was the governor or the Top Dog, she wasn't going to pander to them. It wasn't her job to be their friend. It was her job to break them of their weakness, their fear, their imperfections. The previous top dogs had flaws that made them weak: Frankie Doyle wanted acceptance, Bea Smith wanted love, and Kaz Proctor wanted equality. Women wanted order and balance, quick justice, and simple lives. They…

"Oh, would you please shut the fuck up!" shouted the rather large woman across from her. "You have rambled on and on and you are boring the piss out of me."

The van stopped and the doors swung open. The wide prisoner didn't wait to be called, she just stepped down and walked to the first guard she saw. "Please hurry up and lock me the fuck up. If I have to listen to that bitch's pissing rant anymore, I will bash my head on the brick wall."

Linda Miles gave the new inmate the most grimacing frown she had in an attempt to keep herself from laughing. "Come on, Barclay. We'll get you processed and in your jammies in no time."

"Thank the fucking mother of God. You might be my favorite person in the whole fucking world." 

"My daddy would be so proud," Linda replied flatly.

Vera passed them on the way out to greet her new prisoner.

"Ah, Vera, here to greet me again. How pleasant. How have you managed without your boyfriend Jake?"

"Prisoner Ferguson. Bring her inside please, Mr. Campbell," she requested of the guard who was waiting at her side.

He gave prisoner Ferguson a little shove from behind and she turned on him with unexpected speed. "Careful, boy. I bite," she growled.

"Then I will keep you in a muzzle for the next ten years, Hannibal." His look begged her to reply. When she didn't, he sneered at her. "Get moving."

She didn't see Vera in the Processing center. She allowed the guards to order her through the process as if she were some lowly inmate. Stand here. Flash. Turn left. Flash. Turn right. Flash. She was fingerprinted, searched, and given her basket of teal tracksuits, white sneakers, and toiletries.

"Teal! It was supposed to be bright and cheery but it was one more weak thing about this place. It wasn't green and it wasn't blue. It was an indecisive color…"

"Fuck! Do you ever stop talking?!" prisoner Barclay shouted at her. Linda didn't hide her smile that time as she and Campbell led them down the hall.

They stopped when they got to the Protection Unit and Mr. Campbell put Joan in the first cell.

"Please have the governor come see me?" She asked, sounding very much like she was asking for the hotel masseuse. 

"She'll see you whenever she fucking feels like it," he replied as he locked the door and left the glass-enclosed room. 

Joan turned and looked up at the CC-TV camera mounted in the corner and gave it a cheery grin. 

"Jeez, she hasn't changed, has she?" Matthew Fletcher shuddered at the monitor on Vera's desk. 

"Psychopaths usually find a comfortable pattern and seldom veer from it," Bridget answered. 

"Thank God her ego is so big that she thought we would just give up and let her win," he said with a smile. 

"Quite right," Vera agreed. "We took away all of the people she saw as threats and she focused on the ones who could help her. Once we knew who they were, we were able to isolate them and they were quick to give her up."

"So I was one of those you thought to isolate?" Will said from the open door. "You didn't trust me enough to include me in your plan? I'm the Deputy Governor! How do you think it makes me look if subordinates know more about the plan than I do?!"

"Will, that's not the way it happened, mate," Matt tried to calm him down. 

"Matt?! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Tasmania?"

"That was the story we told everyone." Matt walked over to him and put out his hand. "How'ya doin', mate? Long time." 

"Too right." Will shook his hand and patted him on the back. "So you were just hiding from Ferguson?" 

"I was the only one who could put Jesper and Ferguson together. If she took me out then it was her word against Jesper's. If she took him out, then she'd go free. She did that; she had the new guy, Stewart, kill Jesper; and she went free. The only thing that kept her from walking out of the prison that day was Bea Smith. We were able to hold Ferguson long enough to find that gun and get Stewart's confession." 

"So why pretend Bea was dead if you already had Jake's confession?" None of it fit together. 

Vera answered that question. "Smith and Novak were our ace up the sleeve. If we couldn't get her for Jess Warner's murder, or the attempted murder of Fletch, or even Nils Jesper's murder; then we still had her for the attempted murder of Allie Novak." 

"So why pretend that Bea was dead?" Jesus, Will thought, this was the most convoluted plan he'd ever heard. 

"Allie was in better condition than Bea was. Her injuries are STILL healing. There was no way to bring her here and pretend Allie was dead. It was easier to convince everyone that Bea was dead. Everyone saw that. We simply said that the doctors tried to save her but eventually she died of her injuries." 

Vera looked at Bridget to continue. "Getting Bea Smith out of the picture saved her life; it kept Joan from trying to kill her and it kept Joan in remand long enough for the prosecutor to put his case together."

"And Allie Novak? It was okay to put HER life in danger?"

"That's where you came in." Vera answered. "You, and PJ, Peta, and Linda; you all did your jobs and you did it well. We would have isolated her if we had to but we needed to make everything look normal. We asked you to protect her and you did. You kept her safe and made sure that if we needed her testimony, she would live to give it."

"So was it all just a fucking act?! All those tears and her sadness? No one is that good of an actress!"

Bridget tilted her head and smiled a little. "It wasn't an act. They had both been through so much lately. They fell in love; something that Bea had serious concerns about. Then there was Joan Ferguson's attempt to drown Bea. Allie's renewed use of narcotics. And then the attempts on both of their lives. Between them they died three times within a month."

Bridget looked at him, waiting for all of that to sink in. 

"You saw them in the hospital. They begged and pleaded each other to live. And I knew that if either one had died, the other would have been right behind them, one way or another. When we asked Allie to come back to Wentworth, we all knew that we were putting her life in danger. We hadn't protected them before, why should they think we could protect her now." 

Will laughed. "I bet Bea threatened to bash someone if Allie got hurt." 

"The word was 'kill'," Bridget said dryly. "And believe me, I didn't take it lightly." She shook her head to get the memory of Bea's icy voice out of her mind. "They knew that there was a chance they would never see each other again. So no, it wasn't an act." 

"Didn't someone see Bea in the hospital? They could have told the Freak and she would have arranged to have them both killed." 

"They didn't leave her in the hospital," Matt answered. "They brought her to the safe house where I was and put her under my protection." 

"And we had Allie under PJ's surveillance here." 

"Until today." Will frowned at them. "How did they get to her?"

"Yes. That was unfortunate," Vera answered. "But we don't think that was related to prisoner Ferguson. Because Allie has been kept isolated from the other prisoners, she may have decided not to follow along with the top dog system and that has made her vulnerable to retaliation. Someone used a rather sophisticated method of delivering the sedative that knocked out PJ. The only one who could get their hands on something like that would be Sonia Stevens. Once they got rid of PJ, then either Lucy Gambaro's crew or Tina Mercado's could have assaulted Allie."

"What did you tell Bea?" 

"She didn't ask so we haven't said anything, yet." 

"So you ARE going to tell her. She's not going to let that go. She will have her revenge." Will looked at Vera's cool and steady gaze. "That's what you want! You want Bea to be top dog so you're going to let her go to battle against Stevens, Juice and the Asians. Fuck! You're as crazy and manipulative as Ferguson!" 

"Will!" "Hey, mate." Bridget and Matt tried to calm him down. 

Vera didn't. If he wanted to be part of the team, then he would have to play the game just like everyone else. Will raised his eyebrows and waited for Vera to deny it. She walked around her desk and sat down. She put her hands on the desk and put them together. 

"She is the best person for the job. She is anti-drug. She is fair. And she is strong." 

"She doesn't want the job," Will said slowly. "She never wanted the job. But Ferguson pitted her against Frankie, and that nearly killed both of them." He looked up accusingly at Bridget. "YOU got Frankie out and safe. Now you're just going to leave Bea in here to fight every wanna-be top dog that comes along?"

Bridget held up her hands to stop him. "Will, you're letting your emotions get the better of you."

"And you fucking didn't!?" He pointed an angry finger at her. "You hypocrite!"

"Will!" Vera shouted.

"No! All she ever wanted was to serve her time. But from Jacs to you two, everyone has forced her to do what you can't – control this prison. What are YOU going to do when she does take control and you can't control HER?" 

He dropped his badge on the desk and walked out leaving three, speechless people staring at the open door.


	5. Chapter 5

S5E3: Scene 5

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Matt offered.

Vera stood up and walked around the desk to stop him. "Let him go and cool off. I'll check on him tomorrow and see if I can work things out with him."

She reached around him for the remote but was farther away than she realized and found herself off balance and falling into the desk. Matt grabbed her by the waist and steadied her.

"Thank…um…thank you," she stammered, unable to hide the blush rising in her cheeks. She fumbled with the remote and finally changed the CC-TV channel to the camera in H1. She wanted to make sure that Will didn't go down and start trouble.

They watched as Bea walked a weary Maxine to her cell while the others hugged Allie and wished her a good night. They left the smiling, blond woman standing in the center of the room and she waited for Bea to join her. Slowly, Bea walked to her, keeping her body as straight as possible. Her knowing observers could see that she still had trouble walking. Joan's attack had left her abdominals and left oblique muscles torn and the recovery would take many months before she could sit down, stand up, or run without pain.

"She's going to need to continue with physical rehab," Bridget noted. "Or did you want to continue that task, Matt?"

"I guess that's up to Vera," he turned to her.

"Well, I suppose… are you... are you wanting to return as an officer?" she asked him.

"I haven't really thought about it. For a long time, I assumed I would come back when everything was settled. But now, I have options I didn't have before. I could stay with the WPU, I could come back here…that is if you want me to…" Vera wiggled her head noncommittally. "…or I could really retire. My da has a sugarcane farm in Mossman and he always wanted me to come help him."

"Mossman?" Vera asked. "That's pretty far away," Vera said dejectedly.

"Well, I don't really have anything to keep me here. And he's getting on in years. It might be time to think about going home."

Bridget watched as her friend deflated. "Well, think it over Matt. I'm sure Vera could use someone with your experience on the team. Right, Vera?"

"What? Um… yes… your experience and leadership would be invaluable." Vera shot a grateful look to Bridget and the psychologist wiggled an eyebrow at her, which almost made Vera giggle.

Bridget watched the TV screen with a masked joy as Bea lead Allie to her cell and closed the door. She would have to check on the regulations about two prisoners in a relationship sharing a cell.

"Well, I have to go feed the cat. I've left her outside and she's going to be upset if I don't get home soon and take care of her," Bridget looked at Vera, who nodded that she understood. Will wouldn't be the only one who would be shocked to find out that Bea was actually alive.

"I hope things will be okay… with your cat." Vera gave a little wave as Bridget closed the door behind her. She kept staring at the door, not sure she was ready to be alone with Matt.

"Vera?" he said softly and she turned to him. "Is everything okay?"

"Wha…? Yes. Of course," she stammered.

"Are you worried about her cat?"

"What? No. I'm just…"

She turned to him and found herself wrapped in his embrace, his lips pressed to hers. Her first reaction was to push him away but he was too near, his familiar cologne making her dizzy, his lips touching places that made her mind go blank. He was home and, if she was being honest with herself, she missed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his kiss.

A soft knock at the door broke them apart and Vera took a step back as she invited the visitor in. Officer PJ Ford stood at the door and asked if he could come in.

"Sure. Please have a seat." Vera offered him a chair.

"Thank you, but I won't be long. I just wanted to give you this." He handed her an envelope.

"What's this," she asked as she took it and turned it over.

"It's my resignation."

"What? Why?"

The big man was visibly upset. "I let you down today. You asked me to protect Allie Novak and I didn't. And now she's hurt because I failed to keep watch."

"You didn't fail, PJ. You were drugged with a sedative; a very specialized and potent drug that was timed to put you to sleep. Can you think of any way someone might have given it to you?"

"No. I didn't take anything from anyone. I only had the tucker and coffee my wife gave me."

"You didn't ingest this drug. It was passed through your skin. Did anyone touch you?"

"What?! No ma'am. I would never."

"That's not what I meant. And I believe you. It might have seemed like an accident or someone just brushed you in the hallway. It could have been as much as an hour before the incident."

"I was on duty since 8 a.m. No one…" He stopped, remembering.

"What is it, PJ?"

"Nothing, ma'am. Sorry. I can't remember anything."

"Okay. Well, let me know if you do. And here, take this back. Your resignation is denied. Allie Novak is alive today because you kept her safe from the one person that wanted to kill her, and I need you to keep up the exemplary work. Okay?"

He straightened and smiled at her. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

Vera patted him on the arm as she walked him out of her office. "Oh, and please tell your wife thank you for the cookies. They were wonderful."

"I'll do that. Thank you, governor."

"Have a good night, PJ." She closed the door and turned to smile at Matt.

"You're really good at this. I knew you would be."

She walked up to him and pulled on his tie so he had to bend down closer to her. "Thank you." She kissed him lightly. "I have a nice bottle of Barolo. Would you like to continue this at my place?"

He smiled, the dimple on his right cheek appearing for the first time all night. "I thought you'd never ask." He laughed when she pulled him by the tie all the way to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

S5E3: Scene 6

Bea closed the door and locked it; knowing it wouldn't keep guards out just the inmates. They needed some time alone.

Bea's day had started in the safe house with Matthew Fletcher, just as it had for the last three weeks. Then Bridget arrived and said that they could both come back home. Bea and the former guard looked at each other and had the same thought: Do I want to go back? If "not returning" was an option, neither one considered it for long. Both Matt and Bea made the decision to return to Wentworth for one reason: for love. They had waited for so long and they weren't going to wait any more.

Bridget got the call from Vera while she was waiting for them to pack and it didn't take long for Bea to read the look on the psychologist's blanched face. Something had happened to Allie! Bea grabbed her sketch pad and the book she was reading and walked to the car, ignoring everything she had piled on the bed. Bridget and Matt followed her when Matt said that he'd come back for their stuff later.

Bridget drove them home as fast as she dared while Bea sat in the passenger seat barely containing herself. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around the black and red cover of the Sun Tzu book while she looked out the window as the countryside flew by. East on Wimmera Highway to Horsham, and then southeast all the way to Melbourne. Bridget noticed that Bea grimaced in pain every time they hit a bump or pothole and started to slow down, but Bea put a hand on her arm and told her it was okay. They made the three-hour drive in just over two hours and Bea practically ran to Medical and to Allie's side. Seeing the bruises and redness on her face infuriated Bea and she threatened to kill whoever was responsible. No one took the threat lightly.

And now they were back in Bea's cell, alone for the first time in hours; in fact, alone for the first time in weeks. They both had gotten used to the constant supervision by Matt and PJ and being alone felt… strange.

Bea looked up at the gray door, her hand still on the lock, and realized that she was nervous. This was where it all started. This was where Bea had been at her most vulnerable. This was where Bea had shown all of her flaws. And where Allie loved her in spite of it.

"Bea?" Allie said softly. "Are you okay?"

"I…I'm…nervous?" Bea stammered as an embarrassed smile appeared.

Allie smiled but didn't laugh. "Why? We've slept together before. We shared the same hospital bed for nearly a month." Allie stepped closer and put her hands around Bea's. She was surprised to find them shaking.

"Yes but..." Bea's eyes focused on the long fingers holding her hands. "But we didn't… well… not much anyway."

"Oh, so you're thinking we're going to have sex. That's a bit cheeky. I only do that with my girlfriend. Well, nowadays anyway." A teasing tone in her voice made Bea look up into shining blue eyes. And then the look changed and Allie tilted her head a bit. She took Bea's hands and pulled them around her waist, and Bea pulled her in closely. "Do YOU want to be my girlfriend?"

"I thought I already was."

"Oh no. There's the whole girlfriend ceremony and we'll have to rent a Ute to move my stuff."

"Oh? From your cell to mine."

"Sure. Who's going to carry my basket?"

"I guess I will."

"Aw. You're so gallant."

"Anything for my girl."

Bea reached her hands up and touched Allie's cheeks lightly, so as not to press on the bruises. Then she pulled the taller woman down into a kiss. Softly at first, gently touching with her lips, and then she ran her tongue across Allie's top lip and the blond woman opened to her and their kiss deepened. Bea's nervousness disappeared as their bodies melted together. Her hands caressed Allie's long neck and then gathered the blond hair, mentally noting that it had gotten longer, and she pulled her lover closer.

Allie's mind raced with the feelings of Bea's mouth caressing hers, to the hands touching the back of her neck, and then feeling herself being pulled into the strong embrace and deep kiss. She let out a moan as her body quivered with anticipation. She wrapped her arms around her lover as she allowed herself to be touched and loved. Bea had been timid about touching her, usually waiting for Allie to pull her in; and Allie was excited to find Bea wanting her, wanting to touch her and find ways to pleasure her.

Bea stepped back and leaned against the door, pulling Allie with her. She was afraid her unsteady knees would give out. Emotions and desires pounded at her chest. She wanted to touch Allie, she wanted to be touched by Allie.

Allie wrapped her fingers in Bea's and pushed their hands gently against the door. Then she pulled her hands along the length of Bea's arms as she kissed her, tongues dancing, lips tasting. When she ran her thumbs over Bea's breasts, Bea inhaled and a ripple of electricity flowed through both of their bodies.

Allie leaned back away from the door and taking Bea's hands, walked her toward the bed.

"But what about the 'girlfriend ceremony'?" Bea asked as she kissed and suckled Allie's neck.

"Oh," her lover moaned. "That was it."

"Umhm." Bea agreed as she reached down and pulled Allie's shirt over her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**S5E3: Scene 7**

Will got in his car and drove away from the prison uncertain about his next move. Did he really want to quit? Would he even have a choice now that he turned in his badge? Vera didn't need him anymore. She had Fletch back; and this had always been his life. But Will only signed up to be a prison guard because Meg got him the job.

Meg. There were days he missed her so much he couldn't breathe, and the only way he could go on was to get so high that he didn't feel the pain. And then there were days when he knew that was bullshit; he'd get high just because he hated his life and he hated himself. He had wondered what he'd do if he ever found out who killed his wife. Would he kill the bitch? Would he tell the authorities and get justice? No. When he found out it was Frankie, he couldn't do anything. She even begged him to beat her, to kill her. But he couldn't. It had been an accident and there was no justice to be found. So he just spent his days fading between angry, lonely, and numb from getting high.

His car turned into the parking lot of the nightclub. There was always someone here selling something. He handed the doorman a red twenty-dollar bill as he walked in; it meant he was hot and wanted to buy. Someone would find him soon. He went to the bar and bought a beer and turned to watch people dancing in the multicolored lights.

A familiar voice at the end of the bar pulled his attention.

"Hey, bartender, can I get another shot?!" he heard her say.

"Frankie?" He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Aw, man. Don't bust my balls. I just wanted a drink and everything else on this side of town is closed."

"I'm not here to bust you, Frankie. I'm just here for a drink…" He stopped when a twenty-something in a fake leather jacket sat down beside him and put his hand flat on the bar.

"A drink… and some gear?!" Frankie whispered incredulously. "I'm outta here. You're going to get me tossed back in and I'm not ever going back there." She got up from the bar, left a ten-dollar bill and headed for the door.

Will looked at the dealer. "You're a fucking idiot, mate. Go home before you get arrested." He chugged his beer and then jogged after Frankie.

When he caught up to her, they walked silently along the street until they ended up in front of a Coles Liquorland, cases of beer lining the inside of the large front window. Will went inside for a few minutes and returned with two bottles wrapped in paper bags, and then they walked across the street to a fish and chip shop and sat down at one of the outdoor tables. A young woman came outside and smiled at Frankie as she took their order. When she went back inside, Will looked at Frankie and shook his head.

"What is it about you and women, Frankie?"

She smiled and looked through the window at the girl watching them. She looked back at Will and used her tongue to wet her lower lip. "It's the vibe. They know I can give them a good time."

Will laughed and shook his head at her. He handed her one of the bottles and she raised it back at him.

"For Red," she said.

"For Bea." He touched her bottle with his and they both took long drinks.

Frankie looked at him. "That was nice, what you did."

"What? What did I do?"

"That dance. Was that a Maori thing?" She looked up as the waitress brought their meals wrapped in the morning newspaper. "Thank you," she said as she smiled and received a blush in return.

They opened their packages and began to each, the fresh food and beer lightening the mood.

"So was it?" she asked again.

"Yes. It's a ritual that's held for warriors when they die in battle." He stopped when his mind brought up images of Bea lying on the ground, blood pooled around her. The image was suddenly replaced by the picture from earlier today of Bea surrounded by the other prisoners, laughing, as though the whole thing had been a joke.

He looked up at her. "How did you know about that?" he asked.

"Well, Bridget… Miss Westfall…" Frankie corrected herself. "She told me about it a couple of weeks ago when I called to ask how Bea was doing. She told me Bea died and that they had a funeral. I reckon Bea would have really liked that." The lie was easier than trying to explain how she got to see the funeral from Vera's office.

"Well, it's all bullshit now anyway," he cursed.

Frankie wasn't sure what he was talking about. "What is?"

"The whole thing. The funeral, the haka. Fuck! They even had an urn!"

"Well, of course they did. She's dead! And she's probably off on some beach with Debbie and she's finally happy." Frankie's voice cracked and she put her hands over her face. "And that bitch Ferguson is still here. She's the one who should have died. You know she got Simmo and Jodie? Probably killed Jess Warner too. And she nearly got Allie. At least Bea got a chance to say goodbye to Allie before she died."

Will looked at her. "She's not dead."

"Who? Allie? No. I know. Allie survived the Freak's hotshot." Frankie figured out why Will was confused. "Oh. Hang on. At least Bea got a chance to say goodbye to Allie before BEA died," she clarified herself.

"No." Will said slowly. "Bea is not dead."

"What? What are you talking about? Bridget… Miss Westfall… told me herself!"

Will simply shook his head at her. "I just left Wentworth and she's there."

"Whaaaat?" Frankie said softly.

"She was in Witness Protection with Fletch. With Ferguson confessing and getting ten to twenty, the prosecutor ordered everyone back. Fletch and Miss Westfall brought her back today."

"Bridget knew? And she lied to me?" Frankie asked. Will just nodded. "Fuuuuck."

Will handed her the bottle of beer and she drained it.

"They brought her back so she could be top dog and get rid of Sonia Stevens."

Frankie laughed. "Sonia Stevens?! That old lady?! How the hell did she become top dog?"

"She bought Gambaro's crew and she controls the Asians' drug trade. You either buy drugs from Tina Mercado or you pay a tax from your commissary funds. If you don't pay, you get beaten up like Allie did this afternoon."

"And I reckon you can't prove any of it." Will shook his head. "So you're going to let a woman who has been killed twice in the last two months fight a battle you haven't got the balls to fight!" she shouted at him. She stood up and pushed the food and beer bottle at him, the chair flying behind her. "You can't stand looking at yourself so you get high and try to justify letting Queen Bea fight your battles."

"Now wait a minute, Frankie!"

Anger and shock brought tears. "NO! Fuck that! You want to be a warrior, then go right ahead! But all Bea ever wanted was to be left alone. And all she got was Jacs and Ferguson using her to get to me. Well if you're not going to help her then I will!"

"Frankie! What are you going to do?" He stood up and tried to move toward her.

She put up a hand to stop him. "You leave me alone; you piece of shit!"

"Frankie!?"

"No! Go back to your wanna-be Scarface in there and get high or get numb but leave me the fuck alone!" She walked away from him, rubbing the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Frankie!" He called after her but he didn't chase after her. He walked back to the bar, got in his car and went home.

Frankie wasn't sure how long she walked. Finally, she too returned to the bar, got her car and drove home to Bridget's house. Bridget was waiting for her at the kitchen counter, a bottle of wine open and nearly half gone. Frankie walked into the kitchen and stopped just inches from the smaller woman.

"We need to talk," they said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

CONTENT WARNING: This scene is about two women in love. Please practice self-care and read at your own discretion.

S5E3: Scene 8

Bea didn't have words for how she felt. She just knew that she never wanted to touch anyone the way she wanted to touch Allie. Every curve called to her. Before meeting Allie, she never questioned her sexuality; and since meeting her, she didn't have to: she only wanted Allie.

Bea let the world around them disappear and focused on the only thing that was important in her life. She pulled Allie's shirt over her head and tossed it on the bookcase as she circled around to Allie's long, smooth back, kissing cool skin. She ran her fingertips softly along her spine, and Allie grinned when it tickled. Bea's hands continued to the dip at the base of Allie's back as she kissed the tender spot between her shoulders.

Allie didn't rush her new lover; Bea was learning to touch in ways she had never touched and never been touched before. And Allie was just grateful that she was on the receiving side.

Bea's arms wrapped around Allie's waist and she pushed her hands down across her stomach as she placed kisses along her spine all the way down until she reached cloth. Then she pulled clothing down and let Allie step out before tossing the garments on the bookcase as well. Bea continue to place kisses on Allie's back and the back of her neck as she removed the pink bra. She tossed it behind her but didn't notice if it landed with the other clothes.

She circled around Allie until they were standing face to face and Bea took her time looking over her beautiful lover. Purple bruises stood out along Allie's ribs and stomach and Allie could see the anger rising in Bea.

"Someone had hurt this beautiful soul," Bea thought, her eyes filling with angry tears.

"Bea," Allie said softly. "I'm okay."

"They hurt you," she growled as rage began to boil in her blood.

Allie tried to keep her lover calm. "I don't care about them. I just care about you. You're home; you're with me. I love you so much."

Bea stopped and looked into loving blue eyes. "I love you too, my beautiful girl."

Allie kissed her, her mouth craving to feel Bea's lips on hers. Allie broke the kiss only long enough to pull off Bea's shirt; she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted Bea's lips and hands and skin on hers.

When Bea was nude, Allie stepped back so she could see her lover. One long scar ran horizontally along Bea's abdomen with a couple of smaller round scars where the screwdriver had been thrust higher or lower than the rest. The doctors had to cut one long incision to give themselves access to the organs and muscles inside Bea's body. They basically connected all the puncture wounds together so that when they were ready to sew up her skin, they simply made a fold on each side and connected two clean edges. There were places that the skin was red but most of it was pink and that meant she was healing.

Allie passed a gentle touch over the scar and gave a look that asked Bea if she was okay. Bea nodded, and choked back emotions; the mental scars would take longer to heal. Allie knew that she would be the only one to ever see the scars, physical and emotional, and the trust that Bea had for her made Allie love her even more.

Allie trailed a line of kisses from Bea's neck down to Bea's stomach but Bea stopped her and pulled her back up. Their kisses grew more and more passionate and deeper as hands touched and explored. When Bea touched Allie's breast and the blond woman inhaled, she used her mouth until Allie moaned and pulled her up for another deep kiss. But Bea was discovering how much she enjoyed pleasing Allie and she pushed her gently back onto the bed; she wanted access to all of the taller woman.

Allie's body was filled with electricity as Bea's hands and mouth moved over her curves and touched sensitive places. And when Bea touched the inside of Allie's thigh, her hips rose to welcome her lover. Allie pulled Bea in for a deep kiss as Bea brought her closer and closer to that waterfall moment. When it happened, her body exploded and she held onto the sides of the thin bed as she met Bea over and over until she was breathless and weak. Bea wrapped her arms around her beautiful lover and rocked her as ripple after ripple of energy surged through their bodies.

When Bea turned onto her back and Allie put her head on Bea's shoulder, she expected that they would both be asleep quickly. But Allie had other thoughts and soon her hand started making small circles on Bea's stomach. When the young woman propped herself on an elbow, Bea looked at her and they shared a smile and a soft kiss. The kiss deepened and then Allie's tongue began a slow exploration that moved down her neck and to her breasts. The warm, wet pressure and pull sent a shock through her body that only grew as Allie placed her leg between Bea's and began rubbing the inside of her thighs.

When Bea began moving her hips with Allie's, the young lover shifted and Bea pulled her up so that Allie's body was lying on Bea's. Allie kissed her gently, trying to let her know that they could stop whenever Bea wanted to, but Bea wrapped her arms around her lover and reveled in the feeling of the weight on her body. No one had been this close, this raw with her in so long, and it had never felt this good.

As their bodies continued to sway, Allie began to move down placing kisses between Bea's breasts, on her stomach, her bellybutton, and her hips. When she continued lower, Bea inhaled and Allie looked up to make sure her lover was okay. Bea's face said so many things as she recognized what was about to happen but none of them were "stop." Allie pushed herself down to the edge of the small bed and began to use her mouth to bring a pleasure that Bea had never felt before. When a hand gently touched the inside of Bea's thigh and began to urge her toward the waterfall moment, her mind went blank and all she felt was that Allie had somehow become part of her, inside and out. When the moment finally arrived, Bea understood why a poet she had once read called it a "waterfall moment." The rapid rush of energy though her body; the blending of the two lovers together; the flinging of oneself off the edge into weightlessness; and then the surging, rushing free-fall into an explosion of her body. And Allie was with her, surrounding her, inside and out, holding her tightly as her body exploded over and over.

When Bea's mind finally rejoined her body, she pulled Allie into a tight embrace. The young woman ignored the pain in her ribs and luxuriated in the delight of being able to finally give her lover this gift of pleasure.

"I…I had no idea women did that too," Bea observed breathlessly.

"Um Hmm." Allie nodded and kissed her neck softly.

"Wow!" Bea whispered into Allie's ear. "Do you do that too?" Bea asked her precociously as she nibbled an earlobe.

Allie giggled and thought to herself, "It's going to be a long night."


	9. Chapter 9

S5E3: Scene 8.5 While the Credits Roll

As the two women walked from the showers to the cafeteria, they couldn't help but notice the stares. Some women offered a "Welcome back, Bea," as they walked by. Others snickered but were shut up by a threatening look from Bea. And a handful was gathered around Sonia and Juice in J-Block trying very hard to look unconcerned.

Bea and Allie walked into the cafeteria and only released hands to pick up their trays and silverware. They gathered their breakfast and went to their usual table where Bea took the chair at the end of the table so that her back was near the wall. It was an old habit and as everyone else sat down, it still felt like it was the way it should be. Boomer helped Maxine to the chair next to Bea as Allie took the one on the opposite side. Liz, Doreen, and Boomer settled themselves around the table and the family was back together.

As Kaz and the rest of the Red Right Hand wandered in and Kaz stepped out of the line to check on Allie.

"How are you doing? Head's okay?" she asked maternally.

"Yeah. Still a bit sore but I reckon I'll live." Allie looked around as the women visibly winced. "What?! Too soon?" Bea laughed at her and shook her head and the others relaxed.

Kaz smiled and patted her shoulder, "Crazy girl," she laughed.

"Shh! Don't give away ALL my secrets."

Bea looked at her, she feigned being shocked. "You have secrets?!"

"Not from you, love." Bea swooned in front of everyone and Allie gave her a quick kiss and was up to get coffee before Linda Miles could frown at her.

Kaz laughed jovially at Bea. "Yeah, you're real tough."

Bea scowled at her and Kaz winked, causing Bea to blush even more. Bea smiled and shook her head. "I can see I'm going to have to start bashing some heads in so I can get my reputation back."

"And I know just where we need to start." Allie handed Bea her cup as everyone turned to watch Tina Mercado, Kim Chang and the rest of her crew walk into the cafeteria.

Tina Mercado didn't look worried as she moved her way through the breakfast line and then found her table next to the table occupied by Sonia and Juice. As women came in for breakfast, each one looked around at the growing division in the room. By the back wall was Bea, the Family, Kaz, and the Red Right Hand. By the front gate was Sonia, Juice, and Tina, and their respective crews.

Kaz took the seat at the end of her table, matching Bea. Soz sat to her right so that she was back to back with Allie, and Big M took the seat on Kaz' left. The others seated themselves around the table, everyone serious and vigilant. They were worried that Sonia might try to assert her Top Dog status and wanted to project Allie, and by default, Bea.

Linda and PJ situated themselves where they thought they could be most effective if a fight broke out: PJ was against the back wall near Bea and Allie, and Linda was against the side wall between the two groups. Officer Webb came in with the last of the women and joined Linda on the side wall.

Linda looked at her and frowned. "Let's hope this doesn't turn into a shithouse," she whispered.

"Too right," Peta replied. "And with the Governor and Will late, too."

"She called and said she was having car trouble."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Peta laughed and Linda looked at her confused. "She and Fletch left together last night."

"Well, good for her," Linda quietly cheered. Then she wondered if she was the only not getting any.

Peta elbowed her in the ribs as she noticed movement around the room. One by one, women stood and walked over to Bea's table, setting their small bowls of mixed fruit in front of Allie. When nine or ten bowls of fruit were on the table, Bea gave a questioning look at Allie, who just shrugged.

When Juice brought hers as well, Bea looked at her shocked.

"Hey, what's this?!" Bea asked.

Juice bent down so she could be face to face with Allie. "We just wanted to thank the Missus here. We haven't had a night like that in years. If I had known you were that good, Missy, I would have taken you for myself."

"What the fuck!" Bea stood up, her chair went flying behind her, and the guards started toward them.

Allie stood up and put a hand on Bea's arm. "Bea." She tightened her grasp until Bea turned to her. "I've got this." Bea looked at her and back at Juice, fury and rage barely contained.

Allie looked amused as she considered all of the tribute on the table. "So you all are giving ALL of these to me because you reckon I rocked her world." She looked around the room and everyone nodded. "Oh, then here, honey, these are for you." And she pushed all of the bowls in front of Bea.


End file.
